Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the advance of technology and development of the semiconductor industry in these years, digital products, such as personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, smart phone, notebook (NB), etc., become more and more common. And, these digital products are being developed to be more convenient, multi-functional, and pleasing in appearance to provide the users with more options. As the users' demand for digital products increases, the display screen, which is an important part to the digital products, becomes the focus of the designers' attention. In particular, liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) has become the mainstream in the development of display screens.
Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display panel is manufactured by assembling a device substrate and an opposite substrate with a sealant, and then filling a liquid crystal layer between the device substrate and the opposite substrate. Specifically, the device substrate may be an active array substrate or a passive array substrate, and the opposite substrate may be a general blank substrate or a substrate provided with an electrode film or color filter layer. The liquid crystal display panel includes a display region and a non-display region, wherein the display region is configured for displaying images. Therefore, components of the liquid crystal display panel, for displaying images, e.g. the pixel array and display medium, are disposed in the display region. On the contrary, the non-display region does not display images, and thus the other components, not for displaying images, e.g. the circuit, are disposed in the non-display region, so as to avoid affecting the appearance of the liquid crystal display panel. To meet the requirements of fabricating processes, driving devices and wires of the circuit in the non-display region are generally arranged transversely on the substrate, such that the non-display region of the liquid crystal display panel has a broader border.